Cry for Happiness
by poluskinha
Summary: Yamada Hanatarou and Kuchiki Byakuya are two individuals who walk on very different life paths. But Destiny has laid it's cards in joining these two lonely and suffering men into one single soul.
1. Character Introduction

**Author Notes**: Thank you for choosing my story and welcome to my very first fanfic. This is the first time I am writing such thing and frankly I am very much afraid of your reactions. This story has been on my mind for quite some time but I didn't have the courage and time to put it on paper. I don't know what else to say but I sincerely hope you will enjoy this story. A warning though, my updates will not be as fast as you might expect because:

- I work and right now whole team is undergoing training for new software and it's from 8am to 4pm, so I hope you can forgive me; and

- I'm also writing my thesis and I'm running away from my tutor because I'm lazy *embarrassed*.

A few things or characters may appear and so this page will also be changed, keep an eye on it.

.

.

**Warning:** Dark themes, mature content, child abuse, rape and prostitution aspects.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to the wonderful mind of Kubo Tite. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

**Character Introduction**

_Yamada Hanatarou_

Abandoned at birth in a dumpster near a shag down bar. Is beaten every single day by the bar owner where he resides in the attic. Was raised by a young prostitute who disappeared when he was 10. Doesn't talk since he was 10 years old. The beatings started when he was 8.

.

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

Heir of the Kuchiki Enterprises, manages his grandfather's and his own assets. Widow to Kuchiki Hisana with no children. Lives with his best friend, bodyguard and personal assistant Abarai Renji, and his sister Kuchiki Rukia.

.

_Yamada Sumire_

Worked as a prostitute in 'Rukongai Bar' since she was 12 years old. Raised Hanatarou as her own son when she found him at 15. Has been missing for 5 years.

.

_Takamyia Tohru_

Owner of 'Rukongai Bar', a rundown bar in the dirtiest outskirts of Rukongai. Picked up Sumire from the streets and made her work as a prostitute. Drinks everyday and gets horribly violent when drunk. Knows about Sumire's disappearance.

.

_Unohana Retsu_

Young doctor in the local hospital. Treated Sumire for her injuries whenever Tohru spank her or her client were a little rough. Did her consultations for Sumire for free and usually attended to Hanatarou as well.

.

_Homori Katherine_

A very good friend of Sumire. Treats her like a daughter and helps when she can. She met Sumire when she had barely started working for Tohru and helped her with her woman problems.

.

_Abarai Renji_

Best friend of Byakuya, was found by the heir on the streets one day. Byakuya took him in, and both were raised as brothers, with the same education. His past is almost the same as Hanatarou, with the fact that his abuse came from the streets before he was found.

.

_Akira_

Byakuya's trusted driver. A simple man, very respectful of young master Kuchiki.

.

_Kurosaki Isshin_

Used to train kendo and sword fighting with Yamamoto and was Byakuya's sempai when he was a boy. Treated Hisana during the time she was sick. Is good friends with Byakuya, along with Renji. Now he is Byakuya's personal doctor.

.

.

.

_Thank you for reading._

_Love,_

_P._


	2. Forgettable Past

**Author Notes:** Thank you for your patience. This is the first chapter of this story and I hope you like it. A big thank you to my very first reviewers, Mouchan and Hikarikurai24587. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Forgive my rudeness, I woke up at 6.45am to go to work and it is now 1am, I can't take it anymore.

Don't forget to check the Character Intro page for new appearances.

.

.

**Warning:** Dark themes, mature content, child abuse, rape and prostitution aspects.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to the wonderful mind of Kubo Tite. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

Heavy panting was heard in that dark alley…"hah hah hah…" Followed quickly by "ungh uhn haaaaaa". The unknown man had finished his business with the blond prostitute. He threw some notes to the woman while zipping up his pants.

"Hey! This is not what we agreed on." Said the woman

The man laughed and said, sneering evilly "Take that, it wasn't even worth it. I'm doing you a favor considering how old you are, you stupid bitch. But hey...let's do this again, maybe I can give you some more hun? Hahahahha" And with a final laugh he left the alley and was gone.

"That son of a bitch!! He fucking tricked me…damn it!!!" cried the young prostitute. She pulled down her mini skirt and settled her small blouse, smoothing the wrinkles, cursing the guy who just left. It was a very cold night but she was wearing such skimpy clothes, it makes you wonder how she handles it. She took out a cigarette from her small purse and was about to light when she was a whimpering noise coming from deeper in the alley. '_What the hell!_' she thought, trying to look in the darkness. Another whimper and a small cry. 'What the fuck is it?'

Shivering from the cold and a little fearful, she still decided to have a look and see what the noise was. '_What if there is somebody dying? The cops could pin it on me, shit_' She cursed and turned around ready to leave when something struck her. The cry of a baby. There was no way it could be something else. 'A…child…here…? She turned back and this time she followed the noise. She found a bundle of sheets, with lots of blood on them and it was moving. She knelt down and uncovered the sheets. And so she found a small baby, wrapped in sheets that could barely protect anyone from the below zero cold that was blazing that night.

"Ohh my God. It's a baby! Ohh…where did you come from? Where is your mother? Wait, don't cry, ohh what am I gonna do?" There were so many questions running through her mind, she was throwing them all out, as excited and fearful as she was. She picked the baby up and cooed him to stop crying, but the little human wouldn't stop. She couldn't leave the baby there, so she took him, dirty sheets and all, through the back door of a bar, up to her room. There she turned on the light and stared amazed at her new discovery.

"Haa, you're a boy! Ohh my gosh look at you…!" The baby boy was still covered in placenta fluids and blood. It seemed that whoever dropped the child didn't even have the decency to cover him with something warm and clean him up. The baby had stopped crying, but his skin was cold and he seemed to be shivering. No doubt from being on the ground for who knows how long. Putting him on the bed, she went to the bathroom and started running some warm water on the tub to clean the child. As soon as it was ready, she gently picked him up and slowly cleaned him, removing all the fluid from his hair, which she now found out was still scarce and colored black.

He had dark eyes that still couldn't see but were moving left and right, no doubt trying to make out anything from the hazy shadow he was seeing. Carefully, the woman cleaned the baby, all the while cooing him to calm down and reassuring him. After washing, she drained the tub and took the baby to her bed. Since she had nothing to put him on, she ripped a few of her clothes to make a small shirt and pants, tying the ends to secure them on his small body. And with the rest of the scraps she tied them on his feet as makeshift socks to protect him from the cold. Soon enough the baby was crying again and stronger than before. '_He must be hungry. Shit shit what was I thinking!?_' she paced around the room trying to calm him down, and thinking where she could find some milk to give the boy.

The place she lived in had no place for milk, at least not the kind she wanted. So she changed clothes, put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, used her coat to cover the baby just in case she was caught sneaking out, and since it was cold outside the child would need it. Slowly she managed to slip out the same way she came, through the back, and head to a convenience store open 24 hours. The lady who owned the store knew her because she usually buys her necessities there. The lady took pity on the girl but there was nothing she could do to help her. Her husband was an intolerant man and didn't like the girl hanging around the store. Usually, when he was alone, he would throw lecherous comments to her, but when his wife was there, he would ignore her and make indirect comments to his wife about how she was a 'whore' and whatever else came to his mind. Tonight, only the lady was on the counter.

"Hello Kathy-baa-chan! What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't your husband be taking care of the store at this time?" asked the young girl, entering the store cradling her coat.

"Ohh Sumire-chan, my dear girl. I don't know where that man is. He left a couple hours ago saying he was meeting a friend and isn't back yet. Probably went drinking again" said the kind old woman.

Surreptitiously, a small hand came crawling out of it hiding place inside the coat, and a cry was heard. Sumire had no choice but to reveal her secret to the woman.

"What have you got there Sumire-chan? Is that a baby? When did you get pregnant, you silly girl?" Kathy was shocked to see the child. She had no idea Sumire had been pregnant, but was waiting for an explanation. Of course, the woman was aware of her…nightly profession, so a baby was news to her.

A bit embarrassed and afraid, Sumire told the woman her story and showed her the baby boy. "I found him on the alley. He was dirty and covered in blood, Kathy-baa-chan, I took him with me and gave him a bath but he is hungry and you know we don't have any milk at the 'Rukongai'" babbled the young girl, afraid her only friend would think she stole the child. Those days it was very common, one had to be careful of such heartless criminals. But far from it, Kathy was only worried for the child.

"Bring him here quickly! Ohh my such a beautiful child, what kind of mother would do this?" she took the child inside and took a bottle of formula from the store dispenser.

"He's hungry, now go put some water to boil and I will try to find Takeshi's old baby feeder." She came out with a bottle with blue elephant design. The baby sucked the bottle, it was obvious he was hungry, probably hadn't even had his first milk. The two women sat together watching the child slowly drift asleep still chugging his milk.

"What are you going to do with him? You must take him to a hospital or an orphanage, you can't raise him in that place." Said the wise woman.

"I know baa-chan, I will take him to the hospital and see if they know him, or at least give him to someone who will raise him properly. I still can't imagine who would such a thing to this little guy."

They both smiled when the boy started whimpering because the sucker slid a bit from his mouth.

"I must go now" said Sumire, sitting up and cradling the little bundle.

"Wait! Are you taking him now?" asked Kathy

"No, it's a bit late and I'm worried Tohru will find that I sneaked out. I will take him tomorrow morning when Tohru is asleep" Answered the girl

"Very well. Wait here then, it'll be right back" said Kathy, going to the halls in the house and entering a door far to the right. She soon came back with a small bag and handed it to Sumire.

"Here. These are my son's old clothes and some diaper cloths. I'm giving you some normal diapers and formula for the child. Remember the way I made the milk, you just follow what I did and he'll be fine." Said Kathy, handing everything to Sumire and accompanying her to the door.

"Thank you so much baa-chan. I will see you tomorrow then. I'll follow your words" and so Sumire went back to the 'Rukongai' where she lived in a room on the first floor.

Kathy was her only friend. Her husband was known as a drunk in the entire neighborhood, coming home late and sometimes abusing his gentle wife. They had a son named Takeshi that was in America. He went there to study and never came back. He is now a renowned lawyer in California, and doesn't even send news to his family, only money every month. But the mother was proud of her son's achievements, and the longing of which she spoke of him told everyone else that he was very missed by his simple mother. Katherine Blake Homori, a lovely woman, was born in America and fought a great deal with her family for marrying an Asian. At the time, it wasn't easily accepted, a marriage between…well…races. The Blake family was very rich and conservative, and wanted her to marry the son a noble family or at least someone of their own circle. But she ran away to Japan and married Motoki Homori, thus ending up shunned and disowned.

"Ohh I forgot to pay" exclaimed Sumire. '_Thank you baa-chan. I owe you another one_' smiled the young girl. Kathy was really her only friend.

"Let's go home, hey little guy. I gotta find a way to keep you hidden so Tohru won't find out or he'll kill us for sure." She talked to the sleeping child. She was still in awe about the way he was found, but soon enough they were home.

.

.

'Rukongai Bar' is a simple bar where the men go to have some fun. The place was falling to pieces, the lights were lit inside and the wooden tables and chairs were begging to be reformed. The owner is Takamyia Tohru, a mean old man who knew only of money and pimpin. His clientele were also old men, in their forties and the occasional youngster with his father or uncle, to be introduced to the dirty life of alcohol and sex. The prostitutes that used to work there were to entertain anyone who wanted a little more fun in the night. They mostly consisted of women who had passed their prime but had nowhere to go. Tohru was a horrible boss, he didn't care what happened to the girls as long they didn't die there. Some men wanted rough, other wanted kinky and some other wanted unmentionables. Tohru accepted all as long as it came with money. Some girls ran away, others who weren't so successful ended up beaten and raped.

They were like slaves, they had no money of their own, not even for the privacies. Sometimes, girls would sneak out and take a customer or two in the streets to get some money to eat, but if Tohru found out, he would beat them up and take the money for himself. If he didn't rape them. That's how bad he was. Over the time, girls got old, others got sick and soon there were no women on the bar. Until one day when Sumire had the bad luck to be found by Tohru, loitering around the trash cans looking for food. He promised her a place to live if she worked for him in his bar. She was naïve enough to be lured in. As soon as she was led inside, he threw her to the ground and raped her until she was broken enough not to move. He threatened her and made her stay. So she was now the only one to entertain his friends. A 12 year old girl.

3 years passed since then and Sumire learned the ways of that dirty world. The customers usually went to her room, unless they were those she used for a bit more money, those were on the alley. Sometimes, she would get enough money for her necessities and if the money was good she would buy some decent clothing. But there were bad times as well, when she couldn't get anyone on the streets and would starve for days until Tohru's clients complained that she was so weak there were disgusted and he would give her some food and medicine. And the cycle began again.

Looking at Sumire now, no one could guess that she was still a 15 year old child. Her light brown eyes were so expressive and deep, her thick lips with a slight pinkish color, made her look like an angel. Her tall yet slender body, gave her the shape of a model. But it was her biggest curse. That was what attracted men to her. But her heart is what amazes anyone who gets to know her. She is not naïve anymore but she holds no grudge against anyone. She believes it is not worth to darken your heart for something to frivolous. She speaks with the mind of a wise old woman, probably due to Kathy. If Kathy wasn't there, one wonders if Sumire would still be the way she is.

"Sumire, where the fuck are you?" Sumire started with that scream.

"Shit" she ran to her room, opened the closet door and gently laid the young baby who was still peacefully sleeping. She hid the baby bag under her bed and quickly disheveled her hair and took off her jeans to look like she was sleeping.

"What? I was sle-SLAP" she dropped on the floor touching her aching left cheek.

"You little bitch, I was looking for you and you sure as shit weren't sleeping. Now where the fuck were you, you slut!" screamed Takamyia Tohru, her boss, while kicking her stomache, grabbing her hair and landing a couple more slaps on the way.

The empty corridor was filled with her cries as she was slapped again and again and her head thrown over to the floor.

"You were doing behind my back, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?" yelled a livid Tohru, enraged that he may have lost some money. He started digging in her pockets and found the little amount that earlier unknown man had thrown at her.

"You little bitch. Thought you could hide this from me. I'll show you again who is the boss around here" and Tohru unbuckled his jeans. He spread her legs apart and raped her dry.

"Now who…_pant_…the fuck is your boss here slut…_thrust_…hun??..._thrust_…say it bitch…_slap_…_thrust_…_thrust_…_thrust_…"

"I'm sorry Tohru-sama, I'm sorry, I won't do it again I'm so sorry…." Cried Sumire, tears threatened to spill down her face as she was taken with no care whatsoever. And she was also afraid for the baby, for Tohru was evil enough to throw him back on to the cold if he found him.

"You got that bitch? Don't you fucking disobey me again…ngh!!!" and Tohru came hard, grabbing a fist of the girls hair and yanking it back, slaping her one last time. He left her on the floor, took the money and went down to the bar to attend to his customers again.

With her legs shaking, Sumire wobbled to her room and closed the door locking it. She was used to it. It only hurt when he took her dry, but she was used to it. That's what she tells herself everytime it happens. She went to the bathroom to clean herself, and there was blood and semen sliping between her legs. She took a fast shower and dressed herself to sleep. She went to the closet, and picked the little boy, relieved he was sleeping even with all the noise. It was very late, nearly 1a.m. and she wanted to sneak out the bar while Tohru was still asleep.

"Good night, little guy. Tomorrow I'll take you the hospital and you will find yourself a good family who will raise and love you properly okay?" cooed Sumire, and the baby made a noise as if answering her but just continued on his peaceful sleep. And soon Sumire also slept, and after a long time, she dreamt of her family back home when the times were happy and she still was innocent.

.

.

The next day, found Sumire dressed up and heading for the hospital. During the night, the baby had only woken once to feed so she wasn't too tired. The hospital was 20 minutes away by bus; she still had some money she keept well hidden from Tohru's raids to her room. When she got there, there were police cars outside and many ambulances coming in. The staff barely spoke to her, seeing a young girl with a baby. When she finally managed to get a nurse to help her, she was shocked at what she heard.

"You have a baby in your arms that you just found on a dumpster? Did your boyfriend refuse to help you with the kid? Now, you want us to handle your problem? You should have known better that to start fucking around with your boyfriend with a condom? Was it so good doing it flesh to flesh? What do you want me to do with this? Leave him here to rot? What were you thinking? When the going is good nobody cares, but since there were consequences now you decide to have a freaking conscience? Give it here then, and we'll take care of squirt, isn't that what you want missy?" the woman glared at Sumire and took the baby from arms. Sumire was so shocked and hurt that she took a few moments to react and grabbed the baby from the old nurse. She made a run for it while the nurse screamed behind her back to return the child.

Panting from all that running, Sumire sat down on a bench looking over to the boy to see if he was okay. The boy looked like he was scared, from all that movement, no wonder. Still, she was still so stunned that she started crying with the boy tight in her arms. A couple minutes passed before she collected herself and only sobbed softly. This wasn't supposed to happen, after all, hospitals were a safe haven. By leaving him there, Sumire hoped the baby would maybe find parents who have lost their own child and were willing to take another and raise them, or probably parents who can't have children, or some nurse or doctor that could have with adoption. But absolutely not what she found. In her ignorance of the outside world, Sumire was shocked to the core.

She decided then and there that she would raise the boy and give him all the love that he deserved, to compensate for the bastard mother who abandoned him, the bastard father who left him to die, the bastard nurse that wanted to hurt him. '_How can people be so cruel to you? You were barely here in this world and they are blaming you for whatever comes to their mind. How can this happen?_' she sobbed more, looking at the poor bundle who started crying, probably sensing her sadness.

"Shhh, it's okay little guy. It's okay. I will be here for you. I will take care of you, love and protect from these bad people" says one child to another.

Sumire's eyes shone with determination. Their light brown color, reflect the light of the sun and strength of a 15 year old girl.

.

.

There was a tinkling noise from the door of the convenience store, signaling the entrance of a new costumer. Kathy came out of the dispenser to see Sumire with red puffy eyes, holding the child in her arms.

"Sumire-chan, what happened? Did Tohru find the baby? Weren't you going to the hospital?" exclaimed wide-eyed the old woman.

Sumire sobbed and broke down again, and Kathy came around to help her and brought her inside, patting her back to help her calm down. Sumire told old Kathy everything that happened at the hospital and her decision to raise the child on her own.

"Sumire, what are you thinking? You can barely manage on your own, how are you going to raise a child? You're 15. You are mature enough for you age, because of what you've been through but this is a serious matter. A child is no joke, if you get tired of him what will happen? And you work? Will you send him away when your clients need you or will he stay in the room with you? And that horrible man? If he finds him, he will most likely kill him or dump him on the streets again. Since he's a newborn, he will need lots and lots of care, food, change diapers, bottles, pacifiers… You will have to take him to the hospital for regular shots. Baby food is expensive, diapers are expensive. And what about clothes? School? How long will you be able to protect him from your world Sumire?" asked the old woman, narrowing her eyes on the young girl. Yes, this is a serious matter, if single adult mothers have it tough, what can be said of a 15 year old prostitute.

Sumire has never heard Kathy speak to her like that. She sat up straight, looked hard into Kathy eyes and spoke with a tone that left nothing to doubt.

"No. This is not a matter. This is a child, a human child Kathy, and he has just come to this world. But no more than 24 hours have passed since he was brought to this world and he has been dumped in the middle of the freaking cold night near a smelly trash can with only bloody sheets and fluids on him. He has been thrown around by experienced people in a fucking hospital who claim to take care of those who need. He was called squirt, he was called trash, and he did nothing to deserve it. He didn't even have a name. Now YOU tell ME Kathy, who found him last night, shivering on the cold ground? Who bathed him, dressed him in scraps of clothing, covered his small body with the only coat that was around so he wouldn't feel cold? Who gave him his first milk, who woke up in middle of the night to feed him? Tell me Kathy, who gave him his name?"

Kathy was startled. It was the first time the girl had looked into her eyes with such strength. A 15 year old shut her up with reason, logic and most of all, love for someone she barely even knew. Yes, Sumire was mature for her age, and with such determination, she could move heaven and hell just for the sake of that small bundle. But there was something else. 'Wait…what? Name?' thought Kathy.

"Name?" She decided to voice, confused.

"Yamada Hanatarou"

.

.

Sumire did all she could for the Hanatarou. While she was working he would lay in a makeshift cot inside the closet. Since he was a small baby, and slept most of the time, there was no problem. She managed to schedule her clients, unknowingly to Tohru. It wasn't a schedule per se, but she would only get clients in her room when Hanatarou was asleep, otherwise she would pretend to be out so they wouldn't come in. It was only six months later that Hanatarou was discovered. Tohru caught on her little scheme and decided to investigate. One night he burst on Sumire's room and found her with the baby in her arms, playing on the bed.

"What the fuck is this? Did you get pregnant? You fucking bitch?" a slap sounded, Sumire was thrown on the floor, stunned. With all the yelling Hanatarou started crying and that incensed Tohru even more. He grabbed the baby roughly and was about to leave when Sumire jumped and grabbed the baby back.

"No, leave him alone. Tohru-sama, he is my child, but I hid him from you because I knew you would be angry. He is not bothering the clients, I always take them and I do't go on the streets anymore. Tohru-sama" said Sumire, protecting the boy with her own arms and cradling him to try and calm down.

"What the fuck, you bitch? Bringing a fucking kid to my place, and you think I'll let you keep that thing? I'm getting rid of this fucking thing." Answered a yelling Tohru, aiming for the boy again. He grabbed Sumire hair and slapped her hard many times.

"Give it to me bitch. Give it" slapping and punching more and more, but Sumire wouldn't let go. She could barely stand and her face was swollen, her lip bleeding, she dropped on her knees but held on tight. Seeing that he wouldn't break her, he aimed for the baby, but Sumire dropped to the ground and covered him with her body. Tohru kicked her on the stomach over and over again, becoming more enraged. Hanatarou was crying scared, Sumire was gasping in pain and being beaten up, Tohru became tired and frustrated that she wouldn't give in. When she started coughing blood, he stopped and left her. Muttering to himself, he left her room banging the door. Tohru didn't want anyone to die on his establishment. The bar could close down if the police ever came to snoop around and it would end Tohru's business. So he left and came back with some money for her to go to the hospital.

"Get yourself fixed. I don't want any blood on my floor. Take that little shit with you and get rid of it. He threw the money and left again. Coughing Sumire slowly got up, with Hanatarou on her arms. She was heaving like asthma fit, got up painfully slow and crawled to her bed. There she left Hanatarou and crawled to a drawer, got her coat and put her on herself, wincing and gasping in pain with every movement.

.

.

"You have a couple of broken ribs, your lip was cut and your eye is totally black. You won't be able to see with it for at least a month. Your ribs will take longer, you can't strain yourself. You have been abused very badly. Who did this? Is it someone from family? Do you want me to call your guardian or someone else? Can you tell me what happened? Asked the young doctor, a kind woman who took pity on such a young girl covered in such dark and heavy bruises with a baby on her arms.

"Thanks doc. But you can't help me. I do want to ask that you look at my baby. Just to see if he is fine." Directed Sumire. The doctor examined little Hanatarou for any physical injuries and finding none she tranquilized the young mother.

"Your baby is fine. The blood on him came from your injuries. I have to call a guardian though. I understand that you have a baby but your injuries are very bad, and this is not the first time. There are more bones that have barely healed on your face, arms, back, chest. And you have multiple cuts on your lips and arms. Let me help you. I will call social services and they can help take care of you." The young woman was concerned.

"No doc, please. I can handle this. They'll take my baby away, I don't them to take my baby" pleaded Sumire, very afraid. She knew that once they find out that she was still 15, they would take her child from her and she couldn't handle it. The doctor relented but not after asking Sumire to come see her anytime she needed, especially since Hanatarou was still a baby. She didn't charge for the treatment or the medicine. She gave her card to Sumire, so Sumire could call her even when at home. Sumire promised she would come back for weekly checkups with Hanatarou, and then said goodbye to the young doctor Unohana Retsu.

.

.

Weeks passed and Tohru didn't bother her again about the baby as long as money came in. hanatarou was growing up slowly. His eyes were now a clear blue and his hair the darkest of black. Sumire taught him that when she was working he would have to stay in the closet with his ears covered up and when she was done, she would come for him. Soon it was time for school, Sumire enrolled him in a grade school nearby. People thought she was his big sister because she always brought him to school. Since it was a public school, Sumire didn't have to pay, but she always managed to get him decent clothes and shoes. He was well taken care of. Respectful to his elders and others, always kind and condescending. Loved to play with the other children from the school. Sixth grade came and all went downhill for the Yamada family.

One of the parents of the children from the grade school, found the truth about Sumire and spread to the other parents. Soon the children were shunning and throwing malicious comments to Hanatarou, who was innocent to not know what his mother was doing. They would say that he is there to attract clients to his mother, and his mother instructed him to talk to the other parents. Hanatarou would go home crying in Sumire's arms, not knowing why his friends suddenly started being mean to him. And it was getting worse. They started throwing things at him to not get close. Complaining to the school did nothing, because they were all prejudiced. Hanatarou became so depressed that he stopped talking altogether and 3 weeks later, Sumire removed him from the school.

At home, things weren't so good either; Sumire would get sick all the time with high fevers for days. Tohru didn't like this so the beatings would escalate. The crowd on the bar started getting rougher with her, sometimes they came in pairs or three at a time. On these times, she would send Hanatarou to Kathy since she knew Homori was always out during the night. If Homori was home, Hanatarou couldn't stay, so he had to be in the closet. In rough days where she would scream in pain, Hanatarou would get scared and he would start crying disrupting the 'humping' activities. Many times Tohru would toss the boy on the streets, crying his eyes out, while beating the Sumire for not getting any money that night. Although she wanted to leave, she had nowhere to go and Tohru always threatened her with the boy if she as much as tried to leave.

.

.

For 9 years she endured everything, and raised him to be kind and always respectful, doing her best to keep the innocent boy from the dirty eyes of her customers and Tohru. One day, Hanatarou was happily playing on the hall while Sumire was working with a seemingly rough crowd of 5 men. One of the men came out of the room, zipping his jeans and lighting up a cigarette, murmuring to himself something on the lines of "...dried up old hag ain' tight no more...". Hanatarou looked at him curiously and their eyes crossed, and the man's eyes shone with the dirtiest thought of the innocent child. The man picked him up on his arms and took him inside the room saying to his 4 companions "Looky what I got here. That dirty bitch 'as been hidin him from us". Screams of cheer and horror mixed in the room, could be heard from downstairs where Tohru was taking care of the bar.

Both, Sumire and Hana, cried while the men tore the child's clothes off of him, ogling him with lust and saliva on the big mouths. Another put a finger on the boy's entrance, atesting for its tightness while Sumire pleaded for them to take her and leave the child. Poor Hanatarou didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like what was being done to him and he was struggling and crying desperately.

In a burst of courage, Sumire grabbed the boy and dashed out for safety, with a bed sheet covering her but mostly the child. Tohru heard the noise and caught her as she came down the stairs running for dear life. Tohru was angry because she was costing him another night because of the boy, so he slapped her hard until she fell on the ground. She managed to make Hanatarou run and hide before the men came down the stairs looking for him again, and in that confusion, Takeshi didn't even notice the almost naked boy running.

"Run, Hanatarou. Hide and don't come out until I say so okay? I'm going to work now, so be a good boy and go" Sumire said while she bleeding on the ground from a broken nose. Terrified, Hanatarou took off to hide under a table on a far corner where the light doesn't hit. Sumire was taken back to her customers by force, and the 5 men had their way with her, more than she could handle.

Hanatarou never saw Sumire again after that day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thank you for reading._

_Love,_

_P._


	3. Silent Appearance

**Author Notes:** Thank you for your patience. This is the second chapter of this story and I hope you like it. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted my story. Please forgive for the lateness, it hasn't been easy. My thesis is coming up a bit slow, and ...well, because I am too nice for my own good, my boss is holding a grudge against me, because the higher-higher-ups chose me over him for something. So as you can see, I'm under a lot of pressure here.

.

Don't forget to check the Character Intro page for new appearances. If there is anything missing, please let me know.

.

I'm not very good with describing sceneries and places and rooms, so please bear with me. You can use your own imagination to make up for where I'm lacking. Sorry.

.

.

**Warning:** Dark themes, mature content, child abuse, rape and prostitution aspects.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to the wonderful mind of Kubo Tite. This story is only for the amusement of myself and others, and no money is being made.

.

.

.

A black limousine was easing its way onto the busy streets of Karakura Town. Inside was one of the most wanted and feared shark of the business world accompanied by his most trusted personal assistant and bodyguard, the revered Kuchiki Byakuya and his long time friend Abarai Renji, respectively.

"At 9 you have a video-conference with the americans. At 9.35, you have the board of Shirosu Inc...." that was the agenda of the day Renji was giving Byakuya. It was roughly 8am and the weather screamed HOT for anyone who dared venture outside, but inside the limousine the air conditioner made up for any discomfort.

It was another working day for the chairman of Kuchiki Enterprises, one of the biggest companies in Karakura. The Kuchiki's owned most of the industries, ranging from auto dealers to construction and even had a software company. Kuchiki Byakuya is among the richest and youngest CEO in the world. He was also one of the most sought after bachelors, with his blue eyes, stoic posture and emotionless face, Kenseikan adorning his soft, silky dark hair, he had women of all ages, and occasionally some daring men, at his feet.

His assistant, Abarai Renji, was his only friend. They have a history that dates from when they met at 13. Renji had blood red hair tied up, strange tribal tattoos on his head, tall, muscular body and tanned skin. When he is working, he always wears dark suits, the pants loose enough to facilitate movements, but straight enough to look formal. He was Byakuya's personal bodyguard, since he was a child, when he saved Byakuya from being beaten by some kids on the streets. He was taken by the Kuchiki family and raised together with Byakuya, thus they became best friends. He was the only who truly knows Byakuya.

"Finally, you have dinner with old Yamamoto at 6" finished Renji.

"Yamamoto? What could he possibly want?" wondered Byakuya

"He is probably trying to get you to marry one of his granddaughters or something. Seriously, why won't he just stop? It's not like you have any interest in getting married again. However, joining the Yamamoto's and Kuchiki's noble houses will bring you more power. Wanna think about it?" rambled Renji, even though he knew the reason why Byakuya rejected every single offer of marriage. Well, he didn't need anyone to help him go further in his business; after all, ever since he was 21, he increased the family's revenues by 500%, a feat unheard of.

"Renji, you know I intend to marry no one. After Hisana I..." started Byakuya

"Hisana, it's always Hisana" Renji was a bit upset at this.

"Byakuya, ever since she died you never even once smiled. You buried yourself in your work and you don't socialize, you barely keep in touch with your friends...."

"Aren't we together, Renji? I socialize with you, don't I?" Byakuya tried to placate Renji's anger. He knew his friend worried about him, and would always be by his side, but he couldn't be a substitute for a lover. When they were teens with hormones raging in their veins, they experimented on each other, just to get the touch of it, but it didn0t last long since they were more friends than anything else.

While Renji went on and on about how his life was sheltered, he tuned him out and remembered how he used to be when he met Hisana.

He met his dead wife when he was in his last year of college and already starting to take care of his grandfather's companies. She was a scholarship student and they met on the corridors one day when she was late for class and bumped into him. He fell in love straight away and as soon as they graduated, barely 6 months after they started dating, they got married. His family was very much opposed, since she had no noble background, no family money or heritage; basically she was a nobody in their eyes. To Byakuya, she was above all prejudice; she didn't care about his money. When they went out, it was always to the simple places she could also afford, rarely she let him pay. Her family was ecstatic to be part of such an ancient noble family and didn't take long to spread it to the neighbours.

They were married, and were a happy couple on the first few months. But soon, things started changing, although they were picture perfect to the outside world. Byakuya thought it was merely adjustment to the new surroundings and duties of a noble wife, and sometimes it was just new couple crisis. But he was pulled out of this illusion when he found out that his wife was sleeping with an old boyfriend of hers from university. She used his money to pay for his luxuries, cars, travels, hotels. His little sister, Rukia, was living with them at the time, and often witnessed her sister in law having phone sex with her lover.

He once confronted her, but she blamed his constant absences and his demanding work as the cause for her infidelity. He did everything, even took some time off just to be with her but she was never home. His family never knew what went on with the couple, or pretended anyway. Renji, was his only companion, the only other person who knew what Byakuya was going through. They weren't having sex anymore either. Turns out that the boyfriend was also a major playboy, and was using Hisana for her money while he slept around with other women. But when Hisana found out, it was too late. She had already been infected.

Her real sickness was never disclosed to the public, not even the family knew. The doctor who took care of Hisana during her sickness was Kurosaki Isshin, Byakuya's friend. She was committed to home care and the public was told that she had cancer and was terminal. Nobody was allowed to visit, she didn't have any friends anyway. The boyfriend died a few months after she discovered the sickness. Byakuya was the only one who stood by her side, caring for her, knowing the risks. On her last days, Hisana was no longer the same person. She was a shadow with pale, weak skin, barely spoke, barely ate.

She died on her bed, with Byakuya by her side. She was cremated and her ashes kept in a golden jar with silver letterings on a small shrine in the mansion. The funeral was quiet and private, only for immediate family and friends. The press kept their business outside, respecting the moment for once, but it was a major story for weeks. The youngest CEO in history, already a widow with no children, wife died to cancer. Social responsibility demanded at least some donations to cancer research facilities, non profit organizations and the likes.

Even with all their friends there, Renji was the only one who truly understood Byakuya's grieving. He was there through it all.

Byakuya was cut out his musings by an annoyed Renji.

"Byakuya, are you even listening? Don't you dare tune me out like I'm some nagging old wo-WOAH!!" Renji was cut off by the sudden slamming of the brakes of the limousine, both of them being jolten out of their seats. The driver quickly went out of the car to inspect was it was he hit, and came back wide eyed and shocked.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki-sama, Abarai-sama, it seems I have hit a child." said the stunned driver.

"What?!" screamed Renji, getting out of the car to see for himself. People were already gathering over the body, whispering and pointing fingers at the limousine and the small bloody body lying on the scalding road.

"Dammit, Akira!! What were you thinking? How did this happen?" swore a much agitated Renji, leaning over to Byakuya's side of the window to brief him.

"We ran over a kid, shit. I called Isshin, he's sending an ambulance over. As soon as they get here, I'll go with them and you go the office. I'll bring you news later" informed Renji, with his cellphone in hand, still visibly agitated.

"Very well, keep me posted on any developments. As soon as I finish, I will find you at the clinic" agreed Byakuya.

"No need, Byakuya. I'll take care of everything. I'll get the kid's family and I'll take care of any payments and anything else." Insisted Renji

"I will still go, Renji. It was my driver that did this, it is only my duty." Responded Byakuya, leaving no room for discussion.

An ambulance came and soon the child, along with Renji, were taken to Kurosaki Clinic, where Isshin was waiting.

.

.

A few hours later found Byakuya stepping into the door of the Kurosaki Clinic. Spotting Renji, he immediately went to him.

"How is the child?" asked Byakuya

"I dunno, they took him to the operation room as soon as we got here. He's still there with Isshin. Dammit, I still can't believe this!!" said an exasperated Renji, clasping his hands in his face.

It wasn't long when Kurosaki Isshin came out of the operating room, looking serious and removing his mask and hair cap.

"Byakuya, I didn't expect you here. How are things?" Isshin spoke to his old friend. Even though Byakuya was younger, they were still friends, having trained sword fighting together and Isshin was Byakuya's senpai, responsible for the youngster.

"I am well, Isshin-senpai" answered Byakuya, addressing Isshin as senpai like always.

"Heh, Byakuya, it's past time you started calling me by my name. I haven't been your senpai for years now. Let it go will you?" snorted a smiling Isshin.

"It is a difficult habit to let go but...Isshin, how is the child? Is he going to be alright?" asked a concerned Byakuya.

"Well, the child, by the way, it's a boy, between 12 and 14 but pretty since he is small, it's difficult to say. He was pretty banged up, though. He had a broken arm, concussions, dislocated ribs, he broke his tibia so he might be on a wheelchair for a while. I don't advise crutches because of his ribs and arm. But, more than that, I found something strange" related Isshin

"Strange? The kid was smashed by a speeding limo, what's so strange about that?" interrupted a very pissed off Renji.

"Calm down, Renji. Indeed, he seems to have been hurt very badly. Isshin, please continue." Replied Byakuya.

Eyeing both men, Isshin sighed and prepared himself to relate the news.

"When I was looking him over, I noticed that some of his wounds weren't consistent with the wounds from being trampled by a car." Started Isshin

"Not consistent, what do you mean?" Byakuya was confused.

"He was already broken up before he was run over. Also, during the X-rays, there were a few ribs out of place, some maybe have been like that for so long, that they're not healing correctly. His legs have been broken before, he probably limps a little. The arm was dislocated before it was broken in the pavement. " related Isshin to a stunned Byakuya and an even more shocked Renji.

"Shit...what the hell...?" Renji was beyond shocked and Byakuya couldn't even speak. They were both wide eyed and open mouthed. Controlling himself a little, Byakuya managed to ask a few questions.

"Isshin, what are you saying? This child was beaten before he was trampled?" there were no words to describe what Byakuya was feeling at that moment. Even Renji couldn't make out a word.

"Byakuya, it's child abuse. The signs are all there. Maybe the boy was playing on a tree and fell, but it doesn't explain why the bones haven't healed properly. He probably doesn't even go to the hospital. His body is under the normal weight, even if he was 10 years old. I also noticed that he must have been running for a long time. His muscle tissue were rigid from over-exertion...Renji, Byakuya, he had black eyes, cuts on his arms. The nurse who cleaned him up couldn't stop crying."

"What about the family?" asked Byakuya

"We didn't find any documents on him, and he is still unconscious so we couldn't contact anyone. His clothes were dirty and torn, maybe he is poor and lives on the streets. What do you wanna do?" said Isshin.

Byakuya was a bit put out for words, it wasn't everyday that you encountered such a scene. He hasn't even seen the boy and he finds out that the child might have been mistreated prior to the accident. For Renji, though, it was too much to bear, he knows what abuse is. He knows...from personal experience. He sat down, trying to steady his breathing and being assaulted by memories he had thought were locked. It was too much for him to bear.

"Renji..." Byakuya touched his shoulder. He knew what Renji was going through at that moment. He was the only one who Renji told about his story, so he understood what was probably going on in his mind.

"I'm ok, Byakuya. It was just...he's just a kid and...what if he...the kid was probably running away from all that and we ran...fuck!!" Renji tightened his fist, trying to abate his anger or else he would kill whoever hurt the boy. He was also angry at himself, after all, he was responsible for the actions of whoever was in his charge and that includes the driver Akira.

Byakuya noted his stress and pressed a bit more, silently trying to calm him. The room was silent with the three men brooding over the whole situation.

"Isshin, when do you think the boy will wake up?" asked Byakuya

"I don't know. His body is so exhausted he could sleep for days or weeks. It depends on how much strain the body has been put through." Explained Isshin

"Very well. I will assume responsibility for the child. I will pay for his treatment and when he awakes, we will see about contacting the police and the family." Isshin nodded, agreeying with Byakuya.

"Sure, soon as he wakes, I'll call you." Said Isshin

"Please do. Renji, let us go home. There is nothing much we can do here."

.

.

Several days passed and there were still no changes to Hanatarou's condition. Every day after work, Byakuya, Renji and the driver would pass by the hospital looking for any new developments. The police was contacted anyway, since so many days had passed, maybe there was a family member looking for their child. But there was nothing. No one claimed the boy. Social services have tried to intervene but Byakuya took responsibility and assumed the continued support for the boy. After almost two weeks of no change, something finally happened.

"Isshin, tell us, how is he?" asked a very flustered Renji, followed by an emotionless Byakuya and a hopeful Akira.

"Calm down, he just opened his eyes and is still very weak. I tried asking him a few questions but he hasn't said a word. I assume that since he was asleep for so long, his vocal cords are a bit unused, so maybe tomorrow after he rests a bit more." Isshin sounded happy, because he too came to care for the boy with no family. For an experienced man such as him, the boy's injuries impressed him greatly.

"But can we see him? Does he remember anything about the accident? What about his previous injuries, did he say anything?" Renji was really anxious to know about the boy. More question sprouted from his mouth until he was interrupted by an annoyed Byakuya. Only Renji could tell he was annoyed.

"Renji, enough, he has barely awoked yet. Listen to Isshin and let us give the boy some time. We have waited for two weeks already, another day will do no harm." Explain Byakuya. It was strange how Byakuya became interested with the boy's story. Growing up so rich and sheltered, it still amazed him how much evil can be done a small child. His relationship with Renji has also helped opening his eyes to the outside world. He wanted to give the child the same he gave Renji, an opportunity to strive and become a success. Being emotionless and stoic, never showing his feelings was something engraved in him while growing up, but because of Renji he was still saved from an ice caged life.

"Look, Byakuya is right. I put the kid to rest. Tomorrow you guys come and you can visit. Let him get his strength first, he's been asleep for two weeks." Isshin placated both men's feelings. He could understand their anxiety for the boy. But the boy has been inert and still for two weeks and was still very weak to do anything, let alone answer so many of the questions that no doubt will be thrown at him. Behind the two men, in a corner, a grateful Akira was saying a prayer for the boy's safety. He still blamed himself for almost killing an innocent child.

.

.

The next afternoon found the three men waiting outside the child's room waiting for permission from Isshin to visit.

"Only one at time please, I don't want to tire him too much. And don't ask too many questions. He's still a bit weak and is not talking, so maybe he won't answer anything." Said Isshin, coming out of the room after doing a simple check up to see if the boy was ready to accept visitors.

"Ku...Kuchiki-sama, forgive me. If I may be the first to enter, I was the one who...almost...I..." asked Akira, surprising the three men, and bowing respectfully.

"Yes, Akira. You may enter first" answered Byakuya

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama." Said Akira, doing another low reverence and then entering the room.

"Isshin, how is he today?" asked Renji

"Well, he seems to have rested a bit and his injuries are healing up nicely. Some of the cuts are gone, a few ribs have slipped into place. He's still in painkillers so he might be a bit groggy. He's not speaking, I'm guessing he's a bit shy, but he is quiet and obedient." Related Isshin to the two men.

Akira came out after a few minutes, sniffing discretely and a relieved expression on his face.

"Thank you very much, Kuchiki-sama." Bowed Akira, relieved and thankful for seeing the boy. He was feeling awful for what he has done and asked the boy for forgiveness. Every single day since the accident, Akira has been sending prayers for the child's safe and fast recovery.

"It's alright, Akira. He's alright now. Don't worry so much, ok?" said Renji, tranquilizing the driver. It was decided that Byakuya would be next, because no one trusted Renji to leave the boy alone. After some whining from Renji's part for being left out, Byakuya finally entered the room.

Lying on a single bed, in the middle of the special white room, was a brunette boy, surrounded by beeping machines and plastic tubes coming out of his arm, and bandages covering most of his body. He was looking at the window on his right side, peacefully admiring the trees outside. Byakuya made a noise to announce his presence and the boy turned to him.

If he was any man, he probably would have gasped. Byakuya was not a man to show his emotions lightly and right now his mask was slipping. Beautiful blue eyes met beautiful blue eyes. What struck Byakuya was the strange dim in the boy's eyes. It was if he was merely a shell existing in a body, with no will or strength whatsoever. The man thought he would see someone like Renji, with fire in his eyes and a fighting spirit.

Instead, he saw a soulless corpse with nothing to attach it to the living world. For a moment he thought he saw a flicker, or something in the boy's eyes but it was too fast for him to grasp. He had a serene expression, almost peaceful.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Kuchiki Byakuya. My car was the one that hit you, driven by Akira, the man who was here before me. What is your name, child?" asked Byakuya, picking up his mask and emotionless tone.

The boy did a small nod but didn't speak.

"Do you know your name?" asked Byakuya.

Another slow nod.

"What is it then?" he didn't answer, just looked at Byakuya with the same expression.

"Do you have problems speaking?" tried again.

Another nod.

"Can you read and write? I will bring you a pen and paper." Said Byakuya taking out his pen, there was a small pad on the table next to the bed.

"Can you write your name?" Byakuya gave him the pad and adjust his fingers for the pen.

There was...something with that touch. Byakuya felt the need to breathe deeply. He looked into the boy's eyes and he felt himself drowning in that darkness. There was such vulnerability, sadness, resignation, no fighting whatsoever that it hurt to see it. He couldn't' even say anything, there were no words to express what he was feeling at the moment. He didn't even know what he was feeling, his mind was a complete blank in front of those eyes.

The boy had finished writing in the note pad, and with clumsy letters, Byakuya read.

"Yamada Hanatarou." Read Byakuya.

"Do you have any family members? Where do you live?" asked Byakuya

Hanatarou widened his eyes and started trembling. Tears sprang from his eyes as he looked at Byakuya. Byakuya was surprised, he didn't know what could possibility have happened for the boy to react so strangely. The monitors started beeping rapidly and an alarm sounded. Isshin quickly came to the door and looked and the two, followed by a nurse. He ushered Byakuya out while he took care of Hanatarou and tried to relax his pressure and heart rate.

Outside, Renji came to Byakuya asking for any news and why Isshin went to the room so suddenly. Isshin came out of the room.

"What the hell happened in there, Byakuya?" Isshin was irritated, he had asked for them to be careful with their visit.

"I have asked him his name, he has difficulty with his speech so I provided him with a note pad that I found beside his bed. He wrote his name, Yamada Hanatarou. Afterwards, I asked if he had any family and that is when he started crying" related Byakuya to the two worried men.

"He can't speak? Very well, I'll take care of him now so no more visits. Come back tomorrow. The nurse gave him a sedative so he's sleeping now and he won't wake up until tomorrow anyway." Said Isshin, much to Renji's whining dismay.

.

.

Hanatarou woke up when a nurse came to check on him early in the morning. His mind went back to the day before, when the man with the black hair came to visit. Hanatarou was very impressed with the man, he had a straight face and looked like a businessman. '_That must be Kuchiki-sama that Akira-san was talking about_' thought the boy. '_I felt so...strange when he looked at me. He was so cold yesterday, but when he touched me, his hands were very warm. It's been so long since I felt such warms hands_' Hanatarou smiled a little.

'_Family...he asked me about my family....okaa-san..._' when Byakuya asked about his family, everything about Tohru came to his mind. These last years after Sumire's disappearance, Hanatarou was the one taking care of the shop. He cleaned the floors, the rooms, the bathrooms, the bar, the glasses, everything Tohru would sent him to do clean. In return, on a good day he would eat 2 or 3 meals a day, but if Tohru woke up with a hangover, or a customer gave him trouble, or even when nothing happened at all, Hanatarou would turn into a punching bag.

It seems that Tohru hadn't been paying for his taxes, so the police showed up to close the bar. That day, Tohru was sober and very much aware of his faculties. He caught Hanatarou by surprise, because he was still sleeping, tired from the day before. When Tohru finally got tired, there was barely anything to Hanatarou anymore. There was so much blood you couldn't even see his face. He didn't have any strength left but he got up and ran out. He ran in no particular direction, as long as it was away from that place. He was barely even conscious, just running and running. He ran for hours, losing so much blood in the process and in the end got ran over by a car. Such was his luck.

Tears were falling from Hanatarou's eyes as he remembered all that happened. The nurse saw this and rushed to calm him, holding him as tight as she could, talking to him in soft and calming tones. He fell asleep again.

.

.

Over the course of 3 weeks, the men visited Hanatarou every single day. They kept him company and talked to him, even though he never answered them with words. They found out that he had no family except Sumire, the girl who raised him and she disappeared a few years prior. Although Byakuya mostly silent and unemotional all the time he was there, he was in fact interested in how the boy was slowly recovering. They explained to him that he was going to the Kuchiki's when he was released since he had no one and Hanatarou was grateful.

He wouldn't utter a word, but he would write on a big notepad that Renji got for him. He learned about his new employees and was very grateful to them for what they were doing for him. Sometimes, he even cried thinking that it was all a dream and when he woke up next, Tohru would be there. It was a fear that never left him. He started walking really slowly after much physiotherapy and could already stand with the help of crutches, but these weren't much recommended because of his ribs, so he managed to get up on his own.

The nurses from the clinic liked him and talked to him all the time. Isshin personally attended to him, and Akira and Renji were always there after the end of each day. Soon, it was time to leave the place. Byakuya came to pick him up with Akira, Renji stayed at home preparing his arrival. The relationship between the two hasn't evolved from sneaky glances on Hanatarou's part and curious looks from Byakuya. Every day, Hanatarou would wait to see if the noble man would come and visit, and when he wouldn't come, his expressions weren't the same. And when he was there, Hanatarou would smile just a little bit more.

It was decided that Hanatarou would be taken to Byakuya's house, outside the city. It was not a Kuchiki house, nor part of the Kuchiki Estate. It was something of a farm house outside the city, where no one can bother Byakuya when he wanted to be alone, except for Renji. Not even his sister was allowed there sometimes. The boy was taken there to avoid questions and unnecessary explanations to the noble house.

As soon as they arrived, Hanatarou was shown to his room where he should rest from the long journey. Everything was laid out for him, the room was prepared and open, he had a new wardrobe since he had no clothes to begin with. Hanatarou lied on the bed, prepared to rest a bit. Meanwhile, Byakuya was sitting on his study, talking to Renji.

"What's going on, Byakuya? Ever since we started seeing the boy, you became different." Renji sounded worried for his best friend and employer.

"Renji, I don't know. I can't seem to forget that boy's eyes. It is strange, while we were on the car I felt no pressure whatsoever. The drive was restful and I never felt this before. Renji, I'm confused, what is the matter with me?" Byakuya was listless. Renji knew how to interpret all of Byakuya's guarded emotions, but this time he was stunned. Byakuya was feeling something other that duty towards someone who wasn't him or his sister.

"Byakuya, you're scaring the shit outta me. Are you gay? Hell, are you a pedophile, hahahha... The way you're talking, it's like you're attracted to ... the...boy..."Renji's voiced drifted as he stared wide eyed at Byakuya. The Kuchiki heir was still and his posture was fixed, like something struck a chord inside him.

"Renji, I...I think..." he was speechless...Renji was stone faced, Byakuya could be attracted to young Hanatarou. It was almost impossible to believe, yet it could be. Neither of them could speak, shocked as they both were at the recent discovery.

Unknown to them, there was someone at that moment, dreaming of the tall brunette man. It was a dream where blue clashed with blue, but there were no emotionless masks. Perhaps, there was ... warmth...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thank you for reading._

_Love,_

_P._


End file.
